Never Forget
by royal123
Summary: Sisters Lydia and Chloe are on their way to school one morning when suddenly they find themselves in Camelot... How and why are the big questions. But they both never betted on each of them falling in love, one of them with the prince of Camelot and the other with his faithful servant...
1. Chapter 1

**Never Forget-A Merlin FanFiction**

Summary: Sisters Lydia and Chloe are on their way to school one morning when suddenly they find themselves in Camelot... How and why are the big questions. But they both never betted on each of them falling in love, one of them with the prince of Camelot and the other with his faithful servant**...**

**Author's Note:**  
**Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic and it involves me and my best friend Chloe (who I may have already told you about but anyway...) This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please!**  
**I thought I would start with Merlin, as it is my fave programme and I miss it now it has finished but hey...sad times *cries* Also want to give a big shout out to Chloe for being truly amazing and getting me involved in FanFiction. Love her lot and lots!**

**So here is Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**Lydia's P.O.V:**

"Chloe, hurry up we're gonna be late!" I shouted at my sister. God she was so annoying sometimes.  
A auburn colured hair girl came running over after she had been dawlding tying her shoelace. This was the second time now we had stopped. The first was so she could get an eyeful of the cute boy next door (which, I might add, I don't think is cute or fit, but she has no taste) "Sorry sorry" she replied breathlessly "God how unfit are you?" I chuckled. I always teased her about that. I'm absolutely RUBBISH at PE, but she, miracously, is actually quite good. Chloe gave me that stare which basically meant, in Layman's Term's: shut up Lydia!  
I'm Lydia by the way. I'm the younger one out of us both. I'm 15, she's 16. (More like 17 going on 18!) but because there is only a year between us, we have always been close.  
She gets very protective of me, as I am her, but her slightly more so. We have always been there for each other right from when I was born. Chloe wanted a little sister, she said.  
She also reckons that I take after her.(There's nothing like modesty is there!) Looks and personality. Which I sooo don't!  
Looks definetly not! I have blond naturally curly hair and am quite small, wheras Chloe is quite tall. I hate my apperance sometimes, though I do try. Chloe always looks lovely. Personality I think we're very similar. We crack the same jokes, we make each other laugh. Aww happy days!  
"Mrs Blackwood's not going to be very happy with us being late. Again." I snapped at her.  
"Chill out she's only a tomato on legs. What she gonna do? Turn you into one?" Chloe retorted. I couldn't help but laugh at that.  
"She might do. You never know!"  
Chloe laughed and linked her arm through mine. Little did we know today was going to be the start of a very long adventure...

**Sorry it's so short! But I promise I will update as soon as I can. Comment and review please.**  
**Appreciate it. Cheers guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Here it is.**

**Chloe's P.O.V**

We came to a large clearing. Suddenly I threw some brown leaves at Lydia and they landed right in the hood of her coat. Lydia laughed.

"Hey, that wasn't funny!"

"You laughed though." I retorted back

"God, you're annoying" Lydia signed

"I'm always annoying sweetie!" I exclaimed sarcastically

"Ha very funny! Guess who can be sarcastic too!" Lydia said

We came to the end of the clearing. I don't even think we realised we had taken a wrong turn somehow. Until now…I looked up to see a HUGE castle looming in front of me. It was medieval, old fashioned and looked like it had been around for a long time.

"Lydia do you know where we are?" I asked and turned around to face my sister.

"Well, it ain't Santa's workshop" she replied

"No, I'm being serious. Do you?"

She looked up at the castle. She finally understood what I meant

"Oh. My. God. Chloe, do you think we are…"

"Yes, I really do."

"We are in Camelot!"

We both walked through the gates. Lydia was rambling on to herself. I wasn't really listening.

"How are we here? Why are we? I can't believe we're actually in Camelot."

"Shush Lydia! I'm trying to think!" I exclaimed

"Think about what? There is nothing to think about!" Lydia shouted

"Right, 1, I don't know how we are here. 2, I also don't know why and 3, I can't believe it either. But I guess we are going to find out."

"Oh yeah, we must of obviously took a wrong turn"

"No we took the same route we always do."

Then I bumped into someone.

"Ooh, sorry! Didn't see you there." The voice cried out

"No, I bet you didn't" I muttered to myself, rubbing my shoulder

I looked up. The first thing I saw where his green eyes. He was wearing a red top with a brown jacket and a blue scarf around his neck. The thing that stood out were his big (but adorable as Lydia would say) ears that were poking out behind his black scruffy hair. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was talking to Merlin! ACTUAL MERLIN! SAY WHAAT!

"What's your name?" Merlin asked

"Chloe"

"What are you doing here? Are you from Camelot? And what are you wearing? Are you gender confused?"

"Excuse me? Are you actually being serious? Did you just say that to me? How rude!" I exclaimed, feeling quite offended=

"Yeah, I did"

I was mouthing a few choice words under my breath. (which I will not repeat, but I think you can guess what!)

" So Chloe, who's your friend?" Merlin pressed on

"Actually, she's my younger sister. Her name's Lydia." I said, wondering why he was so interested

"She's…she's…"

"What?" I looked over at Lydia. I shook my head.

"Hey, Lids! Come and meet…sorry what's your name?" I asked him. I didn't want to give away that I knew him because he would think we're freaks.

"Oh, I'm Merlin. The prince of Camelot's manservant"

"That explains the hair" I mumbled under my breath. Obviously not quiet enough!

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Come and meet Merlin." I called over my shoulder to Lydia, ignoring him.

"Hey!" she bounded over quickly. She looked at me. Then at Merlin. At that was it. I saw the looks they gave each other.

"You're beautiful" Merlin breathed

Lydia blushed and turned away from him. Merlin kept staring at her.

"Er, guys? Hello?"

"Oh, er sorry." Merlin came back from his daydream. "You'd better come and see the king. He might give you a place to stay"

I looked back at Lydia. She was still staring at Merlin.

"That would be lovely" I nudged her

"Yeah that would. Thanks" she mumbled

We walked towards the castle, Lydia and Merlin casually chatting at the front. Lydia turned around to me.

"Oh my God!" she mouthed. Merlin turned around as well.

"And Chloe, you never answered my question. What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's too scruffy for my liking." I shrugged

"Well, ignore her. I think it's cute." Lydia giggled. Merlin blushed.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. They were so flirting with each other! I suppose we will never figure out how we got here. But we will find a way to stay here somehow. Now to meet scary King Uther…

**AN: So that's it. I will try and update maybe tomorrow. Can I just give credit to my best mate Chloe for helping me write and edit this. Love you lots! Please review and follow my story. Would appreciate it. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here is Chapter 3! I'm going to do each chapter with a different point of view. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Lydia's P.O.V:**

We arrived at the door to the throne room.

"Why am I so scared?" I asked Chloe

"Oh come on! It's only King Uther!" Chloe scoffed, clearly not worried.

"That's what I'm worried about. He is very scary!" I tried to prove my point.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned back to face the doors

"Stop worrying. He is going to love you both. I know I do. Especially _you" _Merlin glanced at me and I blushed.

"You've only known us for five minutes!" Chloe wondered

"Oh, you've actually been counting!" I said sarcastically

"Ok, you ready?" Merlin asked us both

"Yes…No…Yes!" we both exclaimed

The doors opened and we walked in. It was enormous and very open planned. At the end there were two thrones on a raised platform with massive windows on the right and heavy drapes. Sitting on the left was a man in his late 30's, early 40's. He was wrinkly, a crown placed on his head, with a very stern look on his face.

"No dibs on guessing that's the King, then" I whispered to Chloe as we walked towards him. She grabbed my hand. I squeezed it gratefully.

"Well who's that then?" Chloe asked

I looked up. Sitting on the other throne was a young man at least in his early 20's. He had blonde hair with blue eyes, currently staring out of the window.

"Who are these peasants, Merlin?" King Uther sneered

Me and Chloe both looked down at our clothes and Chloe said "What's wrong with our clothes?"

Then Merlin hissed "Don't be rude. Curtsey"

We both did our attempt at curtsying. Mine failed badly! I knelt down and just as I was about to come back up, I tripped over my own feet and fell on the floor! How embarrassing. Great way to make a first impression! (Note the sarcasm!) Chloe obviously did it perfectly. Merlin rushed to help me up, but then stopped himself when he realised that nearly everybody was watching and backed away.

"I'll do it" Chloe whispered to Merlin. I smiled gratefully at him as she helped me up and Merlin introduced us.

"This is Chloe and Lydia. I found them wandering around the lower town looking lost, Sire."

Uther's stern look vanished across his face and turned into a soft smile. He asked us "What is your relation girls?"

"We are sisters, Sire. Me being the older one obviously" Chloe remarked.

I nudged her and heard a slight chuckle from behind us.

"Chloe!" I hissed, feeling more embarrassed about her behaviour.

"This is my son Prince Arthur and I'm King Uther"

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that." Chloe mumbled under her breath. I had to stop a laugh coming out of my mouth so I just smirked slightly. Uther realised that Arthur wasn't paying attention.

"Arthur don't be rude. Pay attention to our guests." Uther muttered to him. Arthur rolled his eyes and suddenly his expression changed on his face as he turned to face us. I realised that he was looking intentionally at Chloe alone. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Uther nudged his arm to get his attention. After Uther's third try, he faced his dad with a dazed look on his face.

"Yeah? What?"

"This is Chloe and Lydia"

I nudged Chloe. "He's looking at you" I said playfully

She just shrugged, not really caring and said "Do you by any chance have anywhere for us to stay?"

"We have two chambers. Merlin and Gaius have a spare room in their chambers and there's a room opposite to Arthur's." the king replied. "You can stay there but you would have to split up"

I looked at Chloe, panic etched across my face and she returned a look of reassurance.

"That'll be fine. I'll stay in the room opposite Arthur and Lydia will stay with Merlin and Gaius." I noticed Chloe in the corner of my eye turning around towards Merlin with her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face. I also turned around with a look of confusion on mine. I realised my face matched Gaius's. Then he stepped forward

"I really don't think that would be appropriate for Lydia, Sire. After all they've only just met."

Uther replied "Lydia and Merlin are both old enough. Nothing will happen"

I muttered to Chloe "But I'm only 15"

"It'll be fine. I'm trusting you and if he does anything to hurt you I'll break his neck!" Chloe turned around, looked at Merlin, glaring at him. She mouthed to him 'I'm watching you', Merlin's face turned to fear and said "I'll look after her, I promise."

Uther goes "That's settled then. Merlin, Gaius, take her to your chambers. Show her around and make her feel at home. Arthur, you do the same for Chloe"

Merlin and Gaius walked towards me, leading me out of the throne room. I turned around and saw Arthur leading Chloe out with a slight smile on his face. I looked at her, still fear across my face. She smiled and mouthed 'I'll see you later. I promise'. I nodded, as we parted ways for now.

**AN: Tah dah! Stupid Gaius! Update soon and review. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy**

**Chloe's P.O.V:**

Me and Arthur were walking through the corridors as he was showing me around.

"So…you're not from round here then?" he asked briefly

"No shit Sherlock!" I replied sarcastically

"Who the hell is Sherlock? I'm Arthur." He said looking around the space we were in.

"Never mind" I sighed.

We continued on in silence.

"Erm…this is your room." Arthur stopped and pointed towards the door in front of him and opened it. The room had two levels with a huge fire and a chandelier. There was a four poster bed and a window with a balcony.

"Wow! This is huge!" Arthur exclaimed.

I mumbled "That's what she said"

"What does that mean?" he asked confusingly.

"Doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand anyway" I replied

I heard giggling from down the hall. I popped my head round and saw Lydia and Merlin 'flirting' with each other. It's good that she didn't notice me. 'Must update each other later.' I made a mental note to myself.

"Well, I'd better press on. I've got jousting practice." Arthur smirked, clearly showing off.

"Is that meant to impress me?" I asked, one eyebrow raised

"Well yeah." he reasoned, embarrassed that it didn't work

"Oh don't flatter yourself! Be still my beating heart!" I said mockingly, placing my hand on the left side of my chest. Arthur blushed slightly and carried on "I'll get Gwen to send you and Lydia some clothes. Because, let's face it. You can't go around looking like that."

"There is nothing wrong with what we are wearing!" I shouted, feeling really annoyed now.

"Where you come from, no. But here, girls wear dresses." He questioned.

"Oh, ok fair enough"

Arthur walked away and I flopped down on the bed. It was quite springy. 'I could get used to this!' I thought. Why is he such an arrogant pig? I wondered. Must go and find Lydia and chat about this later. I don't know how long I stayed on the bed for. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Come in" I said cheerily

A dark-skinned woman with brown eyes and curly black hair walked breezily into the room with a pile of dresses in her hand

"I have been sent to give you and your sister some dresses, Lady Chloe. Lady Lydia has already received hers."

"That was quick" then I realised what she said. "Wait, I'm not a lady. We're not royalty"

" It's been half an hour since Arthur asked me. Oh my mistake. Please forgive me. It's just the way I was brought up." She replied guiltily

"What's your name?" I asked

"Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's servant."

"Nice to meet you Gwen. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed and see my sister. Mainly to make sure she's alright and settled in okay."

"Yes of course Chloe" She laid the dresses on the bed, walked away and closed the door behind her. I picked up a royal blue dress with gold trimmings and put it on. I hate to sound vain, but I actually looked quite good. I picked up a pair of shoes, slipped them on and walked out to find Lydia.

**AN: Hope you liked this. Next chap coming very soon. Here is the link to the dress that Chloe is wearing. **

www . dawnsmedievaldresses . / product _ info . php ? products _ id = 1029 (Get rid of the spaces)

**I will post a link to Lydia's dress in next chapter. Review and follow. Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Going to do this chp in Chloe's pov again because it just makes sense. Told you I would update quick didn't I! Here is the link to Lydia's dress: **

redhotbrides blog / media / blogs / redhotbrides / Disney / earendil . jpg

(Get rid of spaces)

**Chloe's P.O.V:**

I found Lydia near the jousting field, watching Merlin preparing Arthur for his training. I hip bumped her "Hey sis!" I exclaimed. God, I'd forgotten how much I'd missed her in the short space of half an hour. She shrieked "Oh my God! We both look amazing!" She was wearing a deep red silk dress with gold trimmings.

"So are you going to go over and talk to him? 'Cause once he sees you in that dress they're will be no stopping him" I said cheekily

"Ok then. But I'm still a bit shy" she mumbled

"That's ok. I'm here." I linked my arm through hers and we walked over to the boys.

Suddenly we felt everyone's eyes on us. Obviously thinking we are stunning (being vain I hate to admit it!) except the boys. They were busy. A knight (I think his name's Percival) nudged them both and pointed towards us. They looked up and their jaws dropped to the floor. Merlin was trying hard not to look at Lydia and succeeded, but Arthur failed and couldn't keep his eyes off us. Merlin walked over to us and faced Lydia.

"You look… look" he said, as if he was trying to find an appropriate word to use

"I look what?" Lydia asked worriedly, scared she looked horrible.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Merlin replied. Lydia smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself"

"Come with me. I want you to meet the knights" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the opposite direction away from the knights. A look of confusion spread across my face. _He's going the wrong way! _I thought. Lydia turned around and stuck a thumb up excitedly. I smiled and crossed my fingers for luck. I noticed Gaius not looking particularly pleased at this sight, so I thought I would make conversation with him as I hadn't had chance yet. He was old and wrinkly and had white hair that came just above his shoulders.

"They're so cute together aren't they?" I asked him looking over to where Lydia was rearranging Merlin's hair and he was laughing.

"Hmmm" he muttered, obviously disagreeing with my question.

"What's wrong Gaius?"

"Nothing Chloe. I'm just worried about Merlin. He's too young."

"Do you even know how old Lydia is?"

"I don't know. 17?" he guessed.

"I'm 16, she's 15. How old's Merlin?" I asked cautiously

"He's 18." He said gob smacked, like he couldn't believe Lydia was that age.

"Oh well, age is just a number. It seems like love at first sight" I smiled

"Well, he better not get into anything. And she better not hurt him. He's like a son to me." Gaius said

"Well Merlin better not hurt Lids or he will experience a lot of pain!" I exclaimed, with a fire in my eyes. Gaius chuckled.

"That's a deal. You seem very protective of her." He wondered

"We've been close since birth. Where we come from, anything can happen. It's quite dangerous and we've had a bad past." I explained.

"I understand. I'm not going to make you explain, don't worry." He nodded politely

"Thank you" I acknowledged him. Just then a woman with black wavy hair and green eyes came over with a smile on her face.

"It's seems you've settled in well." She commented

"Ah, Your Majesty. This is Chloe and over there is her sister Lydia." Gaius remarked, introducing us.

"I'm the Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward"

"Oh I've heard about you. Gwen told me. She said you are very nice." I said

"Did she now?" Morgana muttered, looking smug.

She seemed nice, but I had an inkling that she's a bad piece of work. I faked a smile and went over to Arthur. I realised he was back to normal and not in a daze.

"You look nice" he remarked.

"I look nice?" I asked, frowning.

"You look gorgeous"

I blushed slightly and didn't really know what to say.

"Thanks" I said.

"I've got to go. I'll speak to you later" Arthur hurried off. _Unfortunately_ I thought. _I still think he's an arrogant pig though. _I walked off to the stands to go to and meet Lydia and Merlin, who, as I glanced over, were still holding hands.

**Author's Note: There you go! Review and follow. Also me and Chloe have been discussing plot lines and I tell you what, you're in for a treat, you lucky things! Hope you like Chloe and Lydia's dresses. Will do another chapter asap and will do it in Lydia's point of view. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 6. Enjoy! Can I also just say that if I don't update quick enough for you all, then I'm sorry. It's because of schoolwork and stuff.**

Chapter 6:

**Lydia's P.O.V**

Me and Chloe were walking towards a little patch of grass near the jousting area to talk. We'd left Merlin, Arthur and Gaius to pack up all the equipment. Chloe complained that it was boring and she didn't know where everything went after Gaius volunteered us. I didn't mind because that I meant I could spend even more time with Merlin. But Chloe wasn't impressed "Do we have to?" she moaned.

"Yes" Merlin replied

"I don't mind. I'll get to have a laugh with you at least" I glanced shyly at him and he nodded.

"Alright I'm in!" Chloe agreed sharply, seeing the look Merlin and I shared.

15 minutes later I was exhausted already! (It just shows how bad I am at anything to do with lifting or exercise) I needed a lie-down. Chloe came over and joined me. She groaned "Ugh!"

"What's with the groaning?" I asked. "You hardly did anything!"

"Yeah well, I tried!"

I sighed. She was so impossible to reason with sometimes.

"So you and Merlin seem to be getting along well" Chloe teased

"We're just friends" I reassured her

"Oh really? You can't fool me Lydia"

"Well what about you and Arthur?" I asked her

"Don't talk to me about that arrogant pig" Chloe put her hands up defensively

"Have you tried to get to know him?"

"No. Have you?"

"I've not really had much of a chance yet"

"Exactly" There was a pause

"You never know until you try" I said

"Why do you always think you're right?" Chloe asked

"Er maybe because I am!" I gasped, quite offended. I looked at her. She was daydreaming on something. I followed her gaze. Which was aimed at Arthur, who was busy training the knights now. My eyes widened.

"You like him don't you!" I shoulder bumped her

"What! I do not!" She exclaimed, blushing because she knew she'd been caught.

"Don't try and deny it" I crossed my arms

"I'm not denying anything" Chloe turned away from me.

"Yeah you're not admitting anything either" I tried to get her to face me.

"Chloe I'm sorry"

I knew I'd upset her. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you like Merlin?" Chloe asked

"No why?" I tried to deny it

"See you don't like it do you"

She was only doing it to get back at me. She didn't mean it. (Hopefully!) But I never knew her.

"I said I was sorry. Do you forgive me?" I gave her my now famous puppy dog eyes, which worked like a charm

"Of course I do. You're my sister. Besides I was only joking."

I laughed at her and then we both linked arms and headed towards the castle.

**AN: Ta da! Hope you like it. Review and follow please you lovelies! Thanks. Also can I just dedicate the line where I say "You never know until you try" My other best mate Dominique says that to me a lot. And I mean a lot. So it's for her **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Please guys review and follow! I understand that maybe my writing isn't very good, but I'm doing my best and asking you to bear with me. This **_**is**_** my first fanfic after all. Thanks. But nothing is going to stop me from writing Never Forget. So here is Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Three months later…**

**Chloe's P.O.V:**

I don't know why, but I decided to follow Lydia's advice and get to know Arthur better and I have to say, he is actually quite nice and friendly. Not to mention fit! (Now I've spent more time with him!) Lydia and I have now been in Camelot for three months and we both have settled in well. Gaius and Lydia aren't talking properly though. I don't think they like each other to be honest. Lydia doesn't like him because he doesn't like her and Merlin spending time together and Gaius doesn't like her because he doesn't approve of their friendship/relationship (Not really sure which one!) and thinks Merlin's going to get hurt. Anyway, back to Arthur. I feel like I am falling for him. Does that sound weird? I have no idea if he feels the same. I don't want to tell him because I might end up feeling humiliated if he doesn't feel the same. Also, his father scares me! Like literally scares me! At this present moment in time however, I was in my bedroom chambers with Lydia and Gwen who were helping me get ready for bed. Gwen is so nice. Me and Lydia have really become good friends with her.

"Thanks for doing this girlies" I said gratefully

"It's ok Chloe. Anytime you or Lydia need something doing, I'll be there" Gwen replied with a smile on her face

"What about Morgana?" Lydia asked curiously

"And her. Obviously" Gwen looked guilty at forgetting about Morgana.

I rolled my eyes. Something still wasn't right with her. But I couldn't exactly say anything to anyone, except Lydia. Not even Gwen. It's because Uther practically worships her.

"Ok, I think I'm done here" I got up out of my chair and walked towards my bed.

"Call if you need anything" Gwen gently said, adjusting the bed covers so that they were comfy for me.

"I will. Thanks Gwen. Lydia could I speak to you for a minute?" I asked her.

Gwen curtsied and Lydia said "Of course" as Gwen left the room.

"So what?" Lydia joined me on the bed.

"I'm going to tell Arthur how I feel tomorrow" I quickly blurted out.

"Really! That's great!"

"Do you think he'll feel the same?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah! If he doesn't then he's completely blind" Lydia reassured me.

I smiled, butterflies dancing in my stomach now. I was so excited for the morning!

"So sweet dreams" Lydia got up to leave.

"Good night. See you tomorrow. And thanks" I smiled

She smiled back and left for her chambers. I leaned back on my bed. I sighed, blew out my candle which was lighting up majority of the room and closed my eyes. Little did I know that Lydia wouldn't be in Camelot when I woke up…

The sun beamed through my window. I stretched my arms and yawned. It was a brand new day. I got out of bed and walked to my balcony. The kingdom was alive and beaming. I scanned for faces I knew, Lydia usually one of them but this morning I didn't see her. I saw the usual suspects Merlin, Arthur, Gaius and the knights preparing for another day, but no Lids. She would usually be with Merlin, so him and Gaius had probably let her sleep in. She was a stickler for lie ins! I backed away into my room and picked out a blue dress **(AN: I think you all have gathered by now that blue is Chloe's favourite colour!) **with matching shoes and put them on. Then I headed outside into the courtyard, which my balcony overlooked (Whoo lucky me!) I found Merlin waved and walked over to him.

"Hey, have you seen Lydia?" I asked

"Er yeah she's still in bed I think" he replied

"Yeah I never have the heart to wake her!" I laughed

I had gotten to know Merlin really well over the past three months and we were quite close and very good friends. I mean he was almost practically dating my sister. Suddenly my attention turned to giggling near the steps. It sounded like Morgana.

"I'll be back in a moment" I said to Merlin and walked towards the laughter.

"Oh Arthur you're hilarious!" Morgana exclaimed

"Oh I know" Arthur replied

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Just when I was plucking up the courage to tell him that I liked him more than a friend, Morgana had to ruin it! I was so angry! He never told me he was seeing her. But I suppose I should've known.

"Arthur we have company"

I whipped round. They were both now staring at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him

He nodded, said goodbye to Morgana and came over to me.

"What?" he asked

"Are you flirting with Morgana?" I asked him outright

Arthur frowned, clearly puzzled by my question

"I mean are you seeing her? Like going out with her" I paused "Well?"

"No of course not! Have you seen her?" Arthur exclaimed

_Yeah I have actually_ I thought sarcastically to myself

"I get that she's pretty but she's my half sister! To think of her in that way is, quite frankly, disgusting" he carried on and shuddered at the thought

"Wait. She's your half sister?" I asked, gob smacked

I knew this already but I couldn't let on. Couldn't reveal who I really was. Who me and Lydia really are or where we come from. **(AN: I'm changing the plot slightly because it makes sense for my story. So I'm going to make out that Arthur and Morgana already know they are half siblings and Morgana is evil but no one knows yet)**

"Yeah she's my half sister" Arthur sounded like he was trying to reassure me.

"Oh ok. That'll be all" I said quietly. I didn't really feel like admitting my feelings now. I'd kind of forgotten what I was going to say anyway. Arthur didn't look convinced when I said that'll be all. But he just nodded slightly and walked away.

The day dragged on. I was starting to get worried now as I hadn't seen Lydia all day and this wasn't like her at all. She didn't usually sleep in. I was currently in my chambers sitting on my bed, bored out my life. _If Lydia was here I wouldn't be_ I thought. I saw Merlin walk past my door, which was open, and called his name. He stopped, turned around and walked into my room.

"Yes Chloe?"

"Have you seen Lydia since I last spoke to you?"

"No why? Probably still sleeping"

"It's just she doesn't usually sleep in this long. As in all day. I'm worried Merlin"

Merlin sighed. "I'll go and find her. She could've wandered off looking for you and got lost or something. Camelot's a big place. There'll be a simple explanation, don't worry"

"Yeah you're right. Thanks. And let me know!" I shouted as he ran out the door

"I will!" He shouted back

I flopped down onto my bed, thinking about Arthur. What to do now? You see this is why I need Lydia! But Merlin will find her and it'll all be fine…

I must of dropped off to sleep when suddenly my door swung open with a bang and Merlin burst in, his face all white. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

I sat up immediately "What?" I asked

"It's Lydia. She's gone!"

**Author's Note: Dun dun dunn! Hope you liked it! Left it on a cliff-hanger. Review and follow please. Thank you! Where Lydia is is the question for the next chapter. Will update as soon as I can. Mwah! **


End file.
